Dragonball Garfield
by SSJ Dino Tamer
Summary: When Garfield meets Goku


Dragonball Garfield The Super Feline Garfield Saga A DBZ/Garfield Crossover  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ or Garfield  
  
Episode 1: New friends  
  
On a sunny day in August, Jon, Garfield and Odie were about to go out in the woods for a camping trip. After setting up camp, they made a stroll through the forest. All seemed fine until Garfield and Odie were playing "Fetch the ball"  
  
Garfield: Here Odie! Fetch the ball! Odie: Arf! Arf!  
  
Garfield threw the ball away and Odie ran after it. A few minutes later Odie returned with a ball, but it wasn't the ball Garfield threw. It looked more like a large orange marble with a couple of stars in it.  
  
Garfield: Odie! This isn't the ball you were supposed to bring back. Odie: Arf? Garfield: But it is a strange ball. In fact I've never seen a ball like this in my life.  
  
So Garfield went to Jon and showed him the strange ball.  
  
Jon: What do you got there, Garfield? Garfield: I don't know. It looks like a large marble, but it has got these strange stars in it.  
  
Then Garfield gave the mysterious ball to Jon, and he took a good look at it.  
  
Jon: You know guys? Believe it or not, but I think this is a Dragonball. Garfield: A Dragonball? Are you sure your not watching that Dragonball Z too much? Jon: You know, Garfield. If you manage to collect all 7 Dragonballs, a huge dragon called Shenron will grant you any wish you want. Garfield: Any wish I want? That sounds good! Let's look for the other 6 balls  
  
While our friends are searching for the other Dragonballs, a familiar character is flying over the same forest where Garfield and Co. are camping. Some of you may recognize him as the friendly Saiyan warrior Goku (or Kakarot, like Vegeta calls him)  
  
Goku: According to the dragon-radar, the last Dragonball must be in this forest.  
  
Then suddenly, Goku notices that the Dragonball is actually on the move.  
  
Goku: It looks like somebody else has found that Dragonball before I did. Let's see who found it and where he is.  
  
After an hour looking for the Dragonball, Goku spots our favorite feline and his friends.  
  
Goku: Hmmmm! That cat looks awfully familiar to me. It looks like I've seen him before.  
  
The Goku uses his instant transmission to transport himself to Garfield. Once there, he sees that Garfield has got the Dragonball.  
  
Garfield: Hey guys! Look who's in front of us! Jon: That's Goku! Goku (cheerfully): Hi Guys! Garfield: I can't believe it's really you! Goku: Aren't you that funny feline from the funny papers? Garfield: In the flesh! Or should I say, in the fur! Goku: You crack me up, Garfield. Jon: So you're Goku, right? I'm Jon Arbuckle. Goku: Please to meet you.  
  
Then Goku wanted to shake hands with Jon, but he accidentally crushed Jon's hand.  
  
Jon: Aaauuuwww! Goku: Oops! Sorry about that! Here, have a Senzu-bean.  
  
Jon took the bean and swallowed it and in a matter of seconds, Jon's hand was as good as new.  
  
Jon: Thanks, Goku. Odie: Wraf! Goku: Oh, hi! You must be Odie, right? Odie: Arf! Arf! Slurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp! Goku: Well that keeps me awake for the day. What do you say if I invited you all to come to my place? Jon: That's great! What do you say, Garfield? Garfield: As long as there is food, it's fine by me. Odie: Bark!  
  
After that Jon broke down camp our friends, using Goku's Instant Transmission, arrived at Goku's house.  
  
Goku: Chichi, I'm home! Chichi: Hi Goku! Gohan and Goten: Hi Dad! Goku: Chichi. I've brought some friends for dinner. Chichi: Who are they? I hope you didn't invite Vegeta for dinner. Remember the last time you've invited the prince of all Saiyans? He destroyed the entire kitchen. Goku: No, it's not Vegeta this time. In fact there not from our land. Chichi: Well, let them in. Goku: Okay guys! You can come in.  
  
Then Garfield, Odie and Jon entered the room.  
  
Jon: Hi! I'm Jon Arbuckle. This is my cat Garfield and this is my dog Odie. Chichi: I'm Chichi. Nice to meet you. Goten: So you're that funny feline who appears in those hilarious comics. Garfield: That's right. And this is my doggy pall Odie. Goten: Hi Odie. Odie: Bark! Goku: What's for dinner, Chichi? I'm starving! Chichi: I've made something special for tonight. Lasagne! Garfield: Lasagne? That's my favourite!  
  
Then Garfield jumped into the lasagne and made a complete mess.  
  
Jon: Garfield! Please behave yourself! Chichi: It's okay. Hi Hi. It's been worse than this. Besides there is more than enough. Garfield: All right!  
  
After a three-hour lasting dinner, all the food was gone.  
  
Goku, Garfield, Gohan and Goten: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! We're stuffed! Chichi: I'm glad you've enjoyed your meal guys. Besides I've never seen a cat eating as much as you can, Garfield. Garfield: Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpp! Goku: Yeah! When it comes to food your like a saiyan. Jon: Do you mind if we stay here for the night, Chichi? Chichi: Not at all. You can stay here as long as you want. Jon: That's very kind of you.  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: Garfield and Odie are about to meet the Briefs family. But what will happen if the prince of all Saiyans meets our orange feline friend and his doggy pall. See it next time in Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 2: Garfield meets Vegeta  
  
The next day, Goten, Garfield and Odie went to Trunks house.  
  
Bulma: Hi Goten! I see you've brought some friends with you. Garfield: Nice to meet you, Bulma. Odie: Arf! Bulma: Why thank you, Garfield. But if I were you, I would stay away from Vegeta. He stepped from the wrong side of the bed as usual. Vegeta: Bulma! Who's at the door? Bulma: It's Goten! He's here to play with Trunks and he brought some friends with him. Vegeta: Well! I like to take a look at his friends.  
  
But when Vegeta saw who came along with Goten, he fainted.  
  
Garfield: What's with him? He looks like he saw Frieza again.  
  
A few minutes later, Vegeta regained his conscious.  
  
Vegeta: Wow! I never thought that I would meet you in real life. I always thought you were just a character from the funny papers. Garfield: I'm also glad to meet you, Vegeta. I thought you were much crankier. Odie, while licking Vegeta: Arf! Slurrrrrrrrrrrp! Vegeta: All right that's enough!  
  
Not much later, Trunks came in.  
  
Trunks: Hi Goten! Who are you're new friends? Goten: Trunks, I like you to meet Garfield and Odie. Trunks: Garfield and Odie? The funny cat and dog from the famous comics? Goten: The same! Garfield: Nice to meet you, Trunks. Trunks: Thank you, Garfield. It's also nice to meet you. By the way, where is your owner Jon Arbuckle? Garfield: He's fishing with Goku.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Jon are fishing at a large lake, nearby Goku's house. Suddenly, Jon gets bite.  
  
Jon: Goku! I've got a bite! And it's a big one!  
  
Jon was still pulling his rod, in his attempt to bring the fish in. Suddenly the fish jumped out of the water and pulled from the shore and ate him. Goku saw what happened and with one Kamehameha-wave, he manages to kill the fish and brought it on shore. Then Goku opened the mouth of the fish and finds Jon unharmed in the fish's mouth.  
  
Jon: Now I know how a piece of bait feels like. Goku: Next time, be careful. The fish here are much larger then where you come from.  
  
But what they didn't know was that somehow, Cell was brought back to life and began to destroy the cities and villages and he is stronger than ever.  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: The Z fighters stumble on a terrible discovery: Cell is back and he is stronger than ever and he has got his eyes on Gohan. What will our heroes do and what can Garfield do to help? You'll see it in the next action packed episode of Dragonball Garfield.  
  
Episode 3: And old villain returns  
  
Cell: This is great! I'm back in action. First I'll have my revenge on Gohan, for destroying me in the first place.  
  
Meanwhile Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta sensed Cell's presence. Garfield, while he was at Trunks house: What's wrong Vegeta? Vegeta: Cell is back, and he stronger than ever! Goten: I feel him to! But who is Cell? Trunks: He is an evil android, created from the Goku, my father and many other strong warriors. Goten: My brother Gohan told me about Cell, but I thought my brother destroyed him seven years ago. Garfield: I sense him too. What about you, Odie? Do you sense him too? Odie: Arf!  
  
Meanwhile at the lake, Goku and Jon sensed Cell as well.  
  
Jon: Who is that! I never felt a power as strong as this. It's terrifying! Goku: That's Cell, but I thought Gohan took care of him 7 years ago. Jon: You mean that freaky android that has got all the cells of the most powerful warriors in the universe? Goku: That's him all right! We've got to call everyone together if we want to destroy him for good.  
  
The Z-fighters are all together and along with them Garfield, Jon and Odie, they are about to meet Cell on the site where he held the Cell Games 7 years ago.  
  
Cell: Well, well. You actually showed up. Goku: What do you want now, Cell!? Vegeta: And how did you returned from the dead? Cell: If you really want to know, I think it wouldn't hurt to tell. When I was still in hell, I discovered that I also got Kami's DNA. This meant that I was able to create a new set of Dragonballs. With these Dragonballs I could bring my self back to live and escape to your dimension. My Dragonballs are now wide spread through the entire other world. The reason for my return is to take revenge on Gohan and now I'm prepared to settle the score. Gohan: And I'm more than happy to annihilate you again.  
  
Cell and Gohan are powering up to their maximum powerlevel. Gohan knew that the best way to beat Cell is to transform into a Super Saiyan 2  
  
Cell: So you think you can beat me as a Super Saiyan 2? Well, bring it on! SSJ2 Gohan: You asked for it, Cell! Ka..Me..Ha..Me.Ha!!!!! Cell: KamehameHa!!!  
  
It looks like history is repeating itself, but this fight could end different, this was the case. Gohan gave all his power in his attempt to destroy the evil android, but Cell got stronger and knows to over power the teenage semi-Saiyan. Gohan couldn't keep up with Cell and lost the struggle, leaving him unconscious against a large rock.  
  
Goku: Gohan! Cell, you monster! Cell: What are you going to do about it, Goku?  
  
This made Goku so furious that he changes into a Super Saiyan 3  
  
Cell: I see you've been improving yourself, Goku! Well I think that wouldn't be enough to beat me. Goku: Let's see about that! Kamehame..Ha! Cell: Masenko.Ha!!!!  
  
In another struggle for survival of the earth, Goku and Cell are fighting like their lives were depended on Earths fait.  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: The fight between Super Saiyan 3 Goku and the evil android Cell continous. But will Goku manage to defeat Cell or will he suffer the same faith like Gohan? And what surprises does our feline friend Garfield have in store for us? Be sure you don't miss the next purrrrrrrfect episode of Dragonball Garfield.  
  
Episode 4: Cell, Beware!  
  
SSJ3 Goku: I will not rest, until your gone Cell! Cell: Don't be sure of that, Goku! SSJ3 Goku: Kamehameha! Cell: Kamehameha!  
  
The fight goes on but eventually, Cell is getting the upperhand and Goku lays unconsious on the ground. All the Z-fighters tried to bring down Cell: Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks and Goten, but everybody failed. Not even Gotenks and Gogeta were able to destroy the evil android.  
  
Jon: This is terrible! No one can beat him! The earth is doomed! I better have a talk with that weirdo! Odie: Bark! Garfield: Don't do it, Jon! You're going to get killed!  
  
But it was too late. Jon stood next to Cell. Even Odie was there.  
  
Cell: What do you want to do, mere human. Jon: I can't stand the things you're doing, Cell! Odie: Bark! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Cell: Okay! Have it your way.  
  
And with a single Big Bang attack, Cell blasted Jon and Odie to smithereens.  
  
Garfield: Jon! Odie! Nooooooooooooooooo! You monster! They were my best friends! Cell: Yeah so! Who cares?!  
  
Garfield was in tears, mourning about his best friends, Jon and Odie.  
  
Cell: What's the matter, feline? Cat got your tongue?  
  
At this moment, Garfield became so furious, that he was glowing, and right in front of Cell's eyes, Garfield was powering up and transformed dramatically. Even Cell was getting scared. And what Cell and the Z- fighters saw, was truly amazing: Garfield was transformed into a creature that looks like a cross between a Super Saiyan and a Sabre toothed Tiger.  
  
Garfield: Now you will pay for your crimes, Cell! Cell: Like I'm afraid of a Sabre toothed Tiger, which I'm not!  
  
Wow! It looks like the big fight will finally begin! Garfield has transformed in what you can call a Super Feline. With these new powers, will Garfield defeat Cell and get his revenge on what Cell did to Jon and Odie? Find out in the next episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: With his new powers, Garfield is going to fight the evil android Cell. But will it be enough to stop the artificial villain? Find out in the next purrfect episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 5: Cell gets killed! Again!  
  
Cell: You might be stronger, but I'm not afraid of you. Garfield: Don't tell lies, Cell! I know you are afraid of me! Cell: What makes you say that, you overgrown Pussy Cat! Garfield: Because I can do something you can't: I can smell fear! And I can smell that you're terrified of me! Cell: Now let's see about that! Garfield: Bring it on, Android!  
  
Cell launched an attack to Garfield and pulls out all his tricks from his sleeve. After a final Kamehameha-wave, Cell thought he had destroyed Garfield. But when the smoke and dust clears up, Cell sees that Garfield didn't even have a scratch.  
  
Garfield: Was that all you got? It's disappointing! You didn't even burn my whiskers! Cell: That's impossible! Show me what you got! Garfield: As you wish!  
  
Then Garfield launched an attack to Cell, but with a fist in his stomach and a high kick against his chin, Cell already lies on the ground.  
  
Garfield: Are you down already? That was just a warming up! Vegeta: What!?! Beating Cell is just a warming up? Krillin: Man! I rather am on his good side! Goku: You can say that again!  
  
A few seconds later, Cell stood up.  
  
Garfield: It looks like Mr. Loser wants to fight me again! Cell: That was just lucky! Garfield: Oh yeah! Well I think you can use a little sunlight for your skin! Solar Flare!  
  
With the Solar Flare, Garfield causes temporary blindness to Cell. After that, Garfield puts Cell in a headlock and rubs with his knuckles on Cells head.  
  
Garfield: Noogy Noogy Noogy! Cell: Aaaaah! Stop that! Let me go! Garfield: As you wish!  
  
Garfield threw Cell into the sky. Then Garfield used a trick that Gotenks once did to Majin Buu: He creates several energy rings and uses them to tighten up Cell, so he couldn't move.  
  
Cell: Let go of me, you feline hormone bag! Garfield: I let you go, all right! Back to the next dimension! Cell: What! Garfield: Ka.Me.Ha.Me.Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
With a final Kamehameha-wave, Garfield manages to destroy Cell.  
  
Cell: Not again! But I'm perfec...t! Garfield: You're perfect, all right! A perfect pain in the neck!  
  
After killing Cell, Garfield changed back to his normal form. But this time he knows that the earth is safe again.  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: Garfield explains the cause of his powerful transformation and his short fight against Cell. Then Garfield wants to wish his friends back with the Dragonballs. But will the all mighty dragon Shenron be able to for fill Garfield's wish? Find out in the next episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 6: Garfield's Wish.  
  
All the Z-fighters are all together to celebrate the defeat of Cell.  
  
Goku: Garfield, do you want to tell us where you got all that power to destroy Cell? Garfield: Well, It's actually like this. Like there are Super Saiyans, there are also Super Felines. They are extremely strong Catlike warriors. The last Super Feline appeared about 10.000 years ago. But it was to wild to control his power and in a final explosion, he disappeared. His body couldn't cope with the huge powerlevel, so he became a victim of his own strength. Along with his explosion, he also caused the end of the last Ice age and the largest Mass-extinction since the one of the Dinosaurs. The reason that I might have controlled my form was due to the fact I was domesticated. And I might be the descendent of the last Super Feline. Goku: That's a good explanation. Garfield: It sure is. But there is something I don't understand. If Cell is dead, shouldn't we worry he would do the same thing again? Piccolo: Not a chance. We learned from experience that, when the creator of the Dragonballs dies, the Dragonballs will also die and disappear. And he won't be able to create new Dragonballs, because it was a one time event. Garfield: Now we mention the Dragonballs. Goku, do you still have them? Goku: I sure do. And here they are. Garfield: Great! Now we can wish Jon and Odie back! Goku: We can try that. Have they been wished back before? Garfield: Not that I know. Goku: Then they still stand a chance.  
  
That night, Garfield placed the Dragonballs on a suitable spot and said the Magic words:  
  
Garfield: I summon you, Shenron!  
  
After some lightning storms, Shenron appears in front of our Feline Friend.  
  
Shenron: You have disturbed me from my eternal slumber! Speak now so I may grant your wish. Garfield: Oh mighty Shenron! I wish that my friends Jon and Odie were brought back to life! Shenron: I shall try.  
  
After waiting for a few seconds, the eyes of Shenron were glowing and suddenly, Jon and Odie appeared in front of Garfield. Garfield was in tears to see his owner and his doggy pall back.  
  
Garfield: Jon? Odie? Sniff! Jon: Yes Garfield. We're back! Odie: Bark! Slurrrrrrrp! Garfield: Oh Jon! Oh Odie! I've missed you guys so much! Shenron: Your wish has been granted! I must leave now!  
  
Then the dragon disappeared and the balls were scattered.  
  
Goku: It's good to see you again Jon. Jon: It's also good to see you again, Goku.  
  
The next day Garfield, Odie and Jon are on their way home, thanking everybody for their hospitality  
  
Jon: We had a great time with you guys. Goku: It was also nice to meet you, Jon. Goten: Garfield? Do you really have to go? Garfield: I sure do! But I will come back any time you want. Odie: Bark! Goten: I will also miss you, Odie.  
  
On their way back home, they also stopped at Trunks house to say goodbye.  
  
Bulma: It's a shame you have to go, guys. Garfield: We had a great time with you. And Vegeta? Vegeta: Yes? Garfield: It was a pleasure to meet you. Vegeta: That counts double for me! What do you think of training with Kakarot and me sometime? Garfield: I'd like that, but you might not make it against me! Vegeta: We shall see. Trunks: We will miss you, Garfield. Garfield: I sure will miss you too, Trunks.  
  
After a last goodbye, Garfield and his friends are on their way home and this will conclude an exiting first saga of Dragonball Garfield.  
  
Dragonball Garfield The Evil Jon Arbuckle Saga A Garfield/DBZ crossover  
  
Note: I don't own Garfield and Dragonball Z  
  
Episode 1: Super Saiyan Jon Arbuckle?  
  
It was a beautiful day and Garfield and his friends are having a picnic in Yellowstone Park.  
  
Garfield: It was a good idea to picnic in this park. Jon: It sure is. As long as Yogi bear doesn't come along. Garfield: I hope so too. Odie: Arf!  
  
After eating a couple of sandwiches, Jon was getting a terribly sore stomach and a very painful belly.  
  
Jon: oh my stomach hurts like a big-bang attack from Cell. If you excuse me, I've got to visit the little boys room. Garfield: Okay! And I thought I got indigestion problems.  
  
But a few minutes later, there was a big explosion in the toilets. And it was on the same spot as where Jon was at the moment. And what they saw was truly amazing: Jon has become a Super Saiyan.  
  
SSJ Jon: Wow! I wonder what I had on my sandwich! It gave me a lot of energy! Garfield: Eh Jon? Do you realize that your hair-color has also changed? It's all blond and shiny! SSJ Jon: Now you're mentioning it, your right! And look at all those muscles! Cool ha! I just look like Goku when he is a Super Saiyan. Garfield: That's what I'm telling you! You are a Super Saiyan! Odie: Arf? SSJ Jon: Cool! Now the girls will like me!  
  
At that moment, Goku was flying over Yellowstone Park, until he sensed a large powerlevel.  
  
Goku: What is that! I'm sensing a great powerlevel, but it couldn't be Vegeta or one of our boys. I better take a look.  
  
Then Goku uses his instant transmission to get to the source of the power. Then he sees Garfield and Odie.  
  
Goku: Hey Garfield! It is good to see you! Garfield: Hi Goku! Goku: How can you produce so much power in your normal form? Garfield: It's not me. Look over there! It's Jon! Then Goku sees Jon who is still a Super Saiyan.  
  
Goku: Wow! That is impossible! How could Jon be a Super Saiyan, if he was so easily destroyed by Cell? Garfield: That is what I want to know as well! Jon: What is wrong with being a Super Saiyan? Goku: Nothing, but I thought you were an earthling instead of a Saiyan! Jon: I'm surprised as well. But I like the new me. Goku: If I were you, I would be very careful with those new powers. It is a great responsibility. Jon: I promise.  
  
Wow! This is exiting! Jon Arbuckle, the greatest loser in the world, has become a powerful Super Saiyan! Will Jon be careful with his new powers, or will he cause trouble? Check out in the next episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: Jon is trying out his new powers against Goku and Vegeta. But will he use his powers useful, or will he cause the destruction of the Earth? See it next time in Dragonball Garfield.  
  
Episode 2: Jon versus Vegeta  
  
Goku, Jon, Garfield and Odie are on their way to the other Z Fighters.  
  
Jon: I wonder how the others think, if they saw me as a Super Saiyan. Goku: Yeah! Especially Vegeta. Garfield: Oh Boy! I hope this will end well.  
  
A few minutes later our friends arrived at Goku's training-spot  
  
Krillin: Hey guys! Look! It's Goku! Gohan: Hey! You're right, Krillin! Goten: And look who's with dad, Gohan! It's Garfield and his friends! Gohan: You're right! Vegeta: Looks like I can finally have a fight with my favourite feline. Goku: Hi Guys! Are we going to train or what? Vegeta: Let's do it! Are you ready Garfield? Garfield: Just a minute! I've got to transform.  
  
Only a minute later, Garfield transformed into his Super Feline Form (Have human/have saber toothed Cat).  
  
Garfield: I'm ready! Jon: Hey! What about me? Can't I join the training? Vegeta: Why don't you train with Hercule? You won't survive my training! Jon: Oh Yeah! Now watch this!  
  
Vegeta's rejection to fight with him, made Jon so furious, that he changes into a Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta: How is this possible! Jon Arbuckle a Super Saiyan?! Jon: Do you still ignore my offer? Vegeta: Kakarot! Why didn't you tell me about Jon?! Goku: I wanted to tell you before he changed, but Jon couldn't control his temper! Vegeta: Nonsense! It's the same thing when you didn't tell me about your Super Saiyan 3 form! You're asking for a karate chop in your gut! Goku: Calm down, Vegeta! Vegeta: All right, Kakarot! Let's go on with the training! SSJ Jon: Does this mean I can join the training? Vegeta: Well, I suppose. SSJ Jon: All right!  
  
As the day goes, Jon is having the time of his life. He even learned some moves from his Saiyan friends Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield : Jon wants to try to reach higher Super Saiyan forms and manages to reach levels beyond those of Goku and Vegeta. How will this end? See it next time in Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 3: Beyond Super Saiyan 3?  
  
Jon is training with the Z-Fighters and is having the time of his life.  
  
Jon: This is great! I had no idea it could be this much fun! Goku: I hope your enjoying yourself. Looks like Garfield here is having the time of his life fighting against Vegeta. Jon: I want to try to reach higher Super Saiyan levels! Goku: All right! Show us what you got! Jon: Here it goes!  
  
After that, Jon was raising his power-level and before he knows it, he manages to reach Super Saiyan 2 and only a few minutes later he reached Super Saiyan 3.  
  
Goku: Whooo! That's a high level for a starter! SSJ 3 Jon: I think it isn't high enough! Let's try to go beyond Super Saiyan 3! Vegeta: Beyond a Super Saiyan 3? That's impossible! SSJ 3 Jon: Let's try, shall we?  
  
Then Jon grows a monkey tail.  
  
Garfield: I can't believe it! Jon is a monkey! Goku: No he isn't! He just grows a tail!  
  
And in front of their eyes, Jon was changing into a Golden Mammoth-ape (or Oozaru) and manages to control his new form.  
  
Garfield: Yikes! Jon turned into a golden haired King Kong! Goku: Wow! Vegeta: This reminds me of the last Super Saiyan, about 1000 years before Kakarot manages to become a Super Saiyan! But somehow, Jon's form is different! It's like he's about to reach a new Super Saiyan Level! Goku: You mean a Super Saiyan 4! Vegeta: Exactly!  
  
Then Jon is going back to his normal size, but he still looks different. His hair has grown a lot, his body is covered with red fur and his eyelids are red. He also remains his tail. Only his chest, belly and hands are not covered with fur.  
  
Jon: I've done it! I've reached Super Saiyan 4! Goku: Congratulations, Jon! What are you going to do now? Jon: I'll try to go beyond Super Saiyan 4! Let's see if there is a Super Saiyan 5! Vegeta: Forget it, Jon! There is no way there could be a level beyond Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Is Vegeta right? Or is there something as a Super Saiyan 5? Find out in the next episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 4: Super Saiyan 5 and beyond.  
  
Jon was trying to become a Super Saiyan 5 and only a few minutes later, Jon manages to reach the Fifth Super Saiyan Level. His hair and fur were grey, his hair was that of a Super Saiyan 3 and he also has got the large, Neanderthal like eyebrows. But the rest remained the same.  
  
Goku: I can't believe it! He manages to become a Super Saiyan 5! Vegeta: Jon! Shouldn't you stop with reaching new Levels? SSJ 5 Jon: No Way! I'm on my way to Super Saiyan 6! Goku: What! Super Saiyan 6?! Piccolo: That's not possible! SSJ 5 Jon: Just watch!  
  
Jon was already powering up. And only a minute later, Jon manages to reach Super Saiyan 6. This time Jon looks like a golden version of a Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Goku: He did it! Vegeta: Don't talk that loud, Kakarot! Or else he's gonna try to become a Super Saiyan 7! Goku: Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta! There is no way there could be a Super (Boom!) ..Saiyan 7?  
  
Now Jon also manages to change into a Super Saiyan 7. This time he looks like a golden version of a Super Saiyan 5.  
  
SS 7 Jon: What do you think about this? Gohan: You better watch out! Your power can change your personality. Garfield: What do you mean, Gohan? Gohan: Your owner might now be on the good side of us, but if he doesn't watch out, he could become an unstoppable evil villain! Garfield: Yikes!  
  
But Jon didn't listen and before everyone knew, Jon already became a Super Saiyan 8. Now Jon looks like a crossover between a Super Saiyan 3 and a Super Saiyan 4, only his hair- and fur-color changed into orange.  
  
SS 8 Jon: Why, hello there, handsome! Trunks: I can't believe my eyes! I never knew there were so many Super Saiyan Levels! Goten: I wonder if there is a Super Saiyan 9! Trunks: Quiet, Goten!  
  
But it didn't help and before they knew it, Jon became a Super Saiyan 9. He still looks like a Super Saiyan 8, but now also got stripes in his fur and hair. He also grew some spikes from his shoulders and elbows.  
  
Goku: I'm having a bad feeling about this! Vegeta: Me too!  
  
Is Goku right? Will Jon become evil if he reaches Super Saiyan 10? Find out in the next exiting episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 5: Evil Super Saiyan 10 Jon Arbuckle!  
  
After being admired, Jon was powering up again and after a few minutes Jon manages to become a Super Saiyan 10. This time Jon is completely covered with blue fur and his hair is now much shorter, but it was reared up as blue spikes.  
  
Goku: Wow! I never felt a power like that before! And I don't trust it! Vegeta: I'm with you, Kakarot! Garfield: Are you all right, Jon? Jon: Better than ever, Garfield.  
  
And with one blow, Jon hit Garfield away.  
  
Garfield: What was that good for, Jon? Jon: You have humiliated me more than enough, Garfield! And now you will pay the ultimate price! Garfield: Don't make me do this, Jon. Jon: Show me your true form, Garfield! This is the moment that I will have my revenge! Garfield: I rather won't! But I've got no choice!  
  
Garfield was so furious, he was glowing and changes into his Super Feline form.  
  
Jon: Finally! Now let's fight! Garfield: You asked for it! Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!! Jon: Final Flash!  
  
It was a hard battle, but Garfield was in his transformed state no match for Jon, and was easily defeated.  
  
Goku: Garfield! You monster! How could you do that to your pet? Jon: You don't know what he is doing to me! He is always making a fool out of me! Goku: That is his way to show you that he likes you! Jon: Nonsense! He is always ruining my dinner and makes stupid jokes about me! Goku: If you don't want to listen to me, then I'm forced to hit some sense into your head! Vegeta: Kakarot! Are you insane? There is no way you can beat him! Not even when you are a Super Saiyan 3! Goku: I've got to try it anyway!  
  
Goku is powering himself up, until he reached his Super Saiyan 3 form.  
  
SS3 Goku: You asked for it! Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! SS10 Jon: Masenko! Ha! Gohan: Oh no! He is using my Masenko-wave! Dad, watch out!  
  
But it didn't help and Goku was easily defeated by Jon.  
  
Goku: He is too strong! Vegeta! Our only hope is to fuse together! Vegeta: What! I'm a warrior, not a ballerina! Goku: Trust me, Vegeta! We've got no choice! Vegeta: Oh, All right!  
  
Then Goku and Vegeta are doing the Fusion Dance, and a few seconds later, they became Gogeta. And after a quick power up, he manages to reach Super Saiyan 3.  
  
Gogeta: Trunks! Goten! You've got to fuse as well!  
  
Goten and Trunks: Ok! Fu.Sion..HA!  
  
They fused as well and also powered up until they reach Super Saiyan 3  
  
Gotenks: Let kick some Saiyan butt!  
  
Looks like the Z-fighters are now on the upper hand in this clash of the Titans! But will they be able to stop Jon? You'll see it next time in Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 6: Govegetanks, The new Fusion.  
  
Gogeta and Gotenks are about to fight Jon.  
  
Jon: Do you really stand a chance against me, just because you are now fused? Gogeta: Stop talking and start fighting! Gotenks: Let's do it! Jon: Bring it on! Garfield: Good luck, guys!  
  
It's an intense fight, but in despite their combined powers, even Gogeta and Gotenks are no match for Jon!  
  
Gogeta: I didn't expect he would be that strong! Gotenks: No kidding!  
  
And before they knew it, they separated into their normal forms.  
  
Vegeta: Oh great! Now we're back to where we started! Goku: I've got an idea! What if we fuse, and then we we'll fuse again? Vegeta: Are you out of your mind, Kakarot? I won't do that! Trunks: Oh come on, Dad! Vegeta: Well ok! But that will be the last time! Goku: Let's do it!  
  
First they fused into Gogeta and Gotenks and after that they fused into a being called Govegetanks. And even he manages to reach Super Saiyan 3.  
  
Jon: That's more like it! Show me what you got! Govegetanks: My pleasure! Comet punch! Jon: Special Beam-Cannon! Fire! Piccolo: Yikes! He is using my signature attack!  
  
This fight was even more intense then the last one and it looks like Govegetanks got the upper hand, but Jon used the Solar Flare and causes temporary blindness to Govegetanks and with a single Big Bang-Attack, Jon manages to defeat Govegetanks, who changes back into Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goku: It didn't work either! Garfield: Let me try again! Vegeta: Help yourself! Jon: Are you ready to be humiliated again? Garfield: You are the one who will be humiliated! Jon: Bring it on!  
  
Garfield is trying to defeat Jon, he is still no challenge to Jon. Odie sees what happens to his feline friend and begins to worry. After a final blow, Garfield lies unconsciously on the ground. Odie can't stand the sight of Garfield being beaten up and becomes so furious, that he is glowing and before they knew it, Odie has transformed into what you can describe as a Super Canine. He looks like a crossover between a Super Saiyan and a Werewolf.  
  
Odie: Now you're gonna get it, Jon! Jon: Does the puppy wanna play? Bring it on, little pooch!  
  
Will Odie be able to beat Jon in his transformed state? Or will the earth be destroyed? Find out in the next episode of Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 7: The New Fusion, Garfodie!  
  
The fight between Super Canine Odie and Super Saiyan 10 Jon is getting more extreme. It first looked like that Odie was about to win this fight but then Jon grabbed Odie by his tongue and threw Odie against a mountain.  
  
Jon: Is that all you got, puppy? Odie: You wish!  
  
And the fight went on. And now Garfield was trying to help Odie, but Jon manages to beat Garfield with great ease.  
  
Odie: Garfield! Are you allright? Garfield: I felt better! Odie: We won't stand a chance if we fight him alone! Garfield: Then what should we do, Odie? Odie: Our only option is to fuse with each other. Garfield: You want to fuse with me? After all the things I did to you? Odie: Of course! We're buddies, right? Garfield: Right! Odie: Then lets do it! Both: Fu.sion..Ha!  
  
After this fusion, our friends have fused into a being which has a muscular human body covered with a tiger-like fur. His arms and legs are those of a cat and his tail, legs and feet are those of a dog. The head had feline ears and a canine muzzle with saber-teeth in the upper jaw. This new creature is now known as Garfodie.  
  
Jon: Looks like I'm getting a challenge after all! Garfodie: Jon! This will be your downfall! Jon: Bring it on! Garfodie: My pleasure! Mad Tiger Blast! Jon: Orbs of Destruction! You're mine!  
  
Garfodie is blasting Jon into none existence. But Jon doesn't give up that easily and with his Distructo boomerang, Jon cuts of Garfodie's arms and legs.  
  
Jon: What do you think of that, Garfodie! Looks like you can still use them as a set of backscratchers! Backscratches! Ha Ha! Where did I get it?! Garfodie: You're not beating us that easily! Because you forgot one small detail! Jon: And what might that be? Garfodie: Just watch!  
  
And before they knew it, Garfodie manages to regenerate his missing limbs!  
  
Goku: Did you see that!? How did he do that! Garfodie: Simple! I learned that trick from Piccolo, when I was training with him! Jon: Are you ready to fight again? Garfodie: I sure am, bean-brain! Let's finish it! Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!!! Jon: Final Flash!  
  
It's a terrible fight. Garfodie is struggling for his life. But what Jon didn't know was that Goku leaped behind him and with a single kamehameha- wave, Goku manages to distract Jon.  
  
Jon: How dare you! Garfodie: Jon! You are going down! Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Garfodie manages to over power Jon and when Jon loses control, he's being smacked against a cliff and changes back into his normal form. And it was just in time, because Garfodie were separated into Garfield and Odie and eventually, they also went back to their normal form.  
  
Next time in Dragonball Garfield: Jon, Odie and Garfield regain their conscious. But will Jon still be evil, or will he be good again? And what will Vegeta do? See it next time in Dragonball Garfield!  
  
Episode 8: Jon Arbuckle's next attempt  
  
After the fight, Jon regained his conscience and is walking to Garfield and Odie.  
  
Jon: Hey guys! Are you two all right? Garfield: Jon? Are you your old self again? Jon: I sure am, Garfield. Odie: Arf! Jon: Yes Odie, I'm back!  
  
Then Vegeta grabbed Jon by his collar. Vegeta is about to use his Final Flash to destroy Jon.  
  
Goku: Vegeta! What do you think you're doing? Vegeta: I'm going to prevent a disaster like the one we just had! I can't let Jon become evil again, Kakarot! Goku: But Vegeta! He couldn't help that he became as evil as Cell or Frieza! He didn't got any control over his personality! Even you know that Jon would never hurt a fly! So let him go and let him live with his pets! It's the same thing you were about to do to Majin Buu! Vegeta: All right, Kakarot! I'll spare his life! Jon: Thanks, Vegeta! Vegeta: I just did that, because you're needed in those Garfield comics.  
  
After a long break, Jon tries to become a Super Saiyan 10 again. Everything went according to plan, until he was about to change into a Super Saiyan 10. Eventually, Jon Became a SS10.  
  
Goku: Okay Jon! Now you have to focus on your mind. That's the only way to keep your friendly personality! Jon: Here it goes! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!! I got it! I didn't become evil! Goku: Good work, Jon! What do you think of it Garfield? Garfield: Jon looks great! I learned an important lesson today! Goku: What's that, Garfield? Garfield: I should be careful, when I'm going to tease Jon. Goku: You're right about that!  
  
And after training for a couple of hours, Garfield and his friends decided it was time to go home.  
  
Jon: It was a great day, Goku! But it is about time we are going home. Goku: Why don't you come to our home and stay for dinner? Garfield: We would like that, Goku! Jon: I guess it can't do any harm.  
  
At this moment, Goku, Garfield and their friends, decide that they are going to Goku's resident and are having a feast. This will conclude another exiting Saga of Dragonball Garfield! 


End file.
